


盛夏

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，ooc
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	盛夏

在安吉拉在20岁的时候见到了安娜指挥官的女儿，那时候她才进入守望先锋没有多久，是一个青涩的科研人员。

那时的安吉拉还是个少女，对维护世界和平还有着一腔热血，她在科研领域极高的成就让守望先锋对她伸出了橄榄枝。

她对加入守望先锋这件事一直是骄傲的，她相信在这里一定能够实现她的愿望。

安吉拉算是守望先锋中的年轻人，她以为自己的年龄是最小的，直到她见到了安娜指挥官的女儿。那是一个少女，长得有点像安娜，却没有安娜的锋芒。那是一只羽翼未丰的雏鸟，带着对这个世界的向往接触着她所能接触的一切。

她深信自己能像母亲那样伟大，将来可以和她并肩作战维护世界和平。

听着莱因哈特的故事长大的小女孩小小的世界中充满了英雄与骑士，她小小的世界被英雄的光芒照的透亮，没有一丝阴霾。在战争中失去双亲的安吉拉马上就被她吸引了。

小小的法拉身体里充满了无尽的活力，就像是熊熊燃烧的太阳，这就是安吉拉想要看到的将来，她希望所有的孩子都能像是太阳一样闪耀着光芒。

“欢迎来到守望先锋”安吉拉跟安娜打了招呼之后弯下腰微笑着看着法拉，她湛蓝色的瞳孔中满是温柔，小小的法拉礼貌的打了招呼，她好奇的直视安吉拉的眼睛。法拉黑色的瞳孔像是珍珠，纯净又明亮。

“博士你看上去没比我大多少”法拉的声音带着疑惑。

“别看她年纪小，她在医学领域已经有了不可替代的成就了”安娜摸了摸法拉的头。

“我已经是大人了！”法拉拍开了母亲的手。

“我以后也会加入守望先锋！我也会和你们一样维护世界和平！”她信誓旦旦的说道。

“别看我这样，我每天可都在进行着刻苦训练，也许现在我还不够格，可以后我一定能变的非常强大，”她说着比了一个力量的姿势，安吉拉笑着点头，她们都没有看到安娜复杂的表情。

法拉被允许在基地中参观，因为安娜指挥官过于繁忙安吉拉就成了领路的那个人。虽然她自己也有研究要处理，但陪着法拉参观也没有让她感到丝毫不适。

“安吉拉博士也是战士吗？”法拉看着基地中新奇的一切。

“我也是战士，但主要研究医疗方面，为冲锋陷阵的士兵们提供及时的救援。”

“是战士们的后盾吗？”法拉的眼睛亮晶晶的，安吉拉到是第一次听到这个描述，她想了一想点了点头。

“为战士提供救援，保证他们的生命，或许真的像是后盾一样呢”

“那博士以后也会成为我的后盾吗？”听到这个问题，安吉拉愣了一下。

“因为我们以后肯定会是同事嘛！”听到这么笃定的将来，安吉拉也不知道作何反应，她想摸摸法拉的头，可她们的关系也没有那么亲密。

“成为同事的话我也会为你提供救援的”她只能这么回答。

“真是想快点长大啊”法拉看起来非常期待。

“法拉为什么想成为战士呢？”安吉拉问。

“因为很帅气啊！而且我的父母都是军官，我觉得成为战士也是理所应当的”

“不会觉得危险吗？”

“战士就是要冲锋陷阵的嘛！不然怎么守护无辜的群众？”法拉的笑容非常自信。

“而且不是还有博士你们的医疗组当后盾，我们自然可以放手一搏啊”

安吉拉轻轻抿嘴，她在内心其实并不想让这么小的孩子走入残酷的战场，战争已经带走了她的一切，而她到现在也没能创造出一个能让孩子们幸福成长的世界。

“战场很危险”她不由得泼冷水“就算是医疗组也无法拯救所有人”

“所以需要我们来保护人民啊！”法拉像是太阳，带着能让人灼伤的热度。

“当秩序代替了混乱，战争总会结束，而战士要做的就是尽可能的拯救更多的人，这是我们的职责！”

“而且医疗组也会需要人来保护，当了战士我就可以保护你们了，这样你们才能放心的救助受伤的人”

“你已经是一个战士了”安吉拉不由得感叹。

“我还差得远呢”她笑的灿烂。

后来法拉一直兴奋的讲着莱因哈特的传奇故事，她把自己听过的英雄事迹全部分享给安吉拉听。安吉拉偶尔附和一下，顺便吐槽那个根本不在乎自己身体的莽撞老骑士。

时间过得很快，一转眼法拉就要回家了。安吉拉和她挥手告别，安娜一脸歉意的说法拉占用了安吉拉的时间。

“没事的，我很喜欢她”安吉拉说，听见这句话法拉的眼睛亮了起来。

“真是给你添麻烦了”

“没事，随时欢迎法拉下次再来”安吉拉笑的像个天使。

但那之后法拉都没有再来过基地。

“安娜指挥官，你最近怎么了”从实验室出来，安吉拉正好看到了叹气的安娜，最近她的心情一直不怎么好。

“不，没有什么，不用担心”安娜笑的很勉强。

“你是不是又没有好好休息，虽然我年纪比较小但是医生的话还是要听的”安吉拉一下子拿出来啊对待莱因哈特的态度。

“让你担心了，不过并不是最近太累，只是和法拉闹了点矛盾”为了不让安吉拉担心她只好说出实情。

“法拉怎么了吗？”她看上去一点都不像会给父母添麻烦的孩子，这让安吉拉有些好奇。

“她前一阵子想要玩具枪，可我怕她伤了眼睛所以没有答应。我想我伤了她的自尊心”

“如果好好跟她说的话她会理解的吧”安吉拉想让安娜试试好好沟通，她觉得法拉不是无理取闹的孩子。

“只是玩具枪让矛盾爆发了而已”安娜摇头。

“她从小都想成为一名战士，可我并不想让她踏入战场，这或许是母亲的私心吧”

“我想让她像一个普通女孩一样长大，让她快乐幸福，永远不接触战争的残酷。她可以当除了军人以外的任何职业，这样她就不会面对杀戮和死亡。”

“有时候我真的挺后悔一直对她灌输英雄主义，让她无法像普通女孩一样生活”安娜苦笑。

“我很自私吧”

“我想我能理解你的心情”安吉拉垂下眼“母亲总想让自己的孩子健康平安的长大，这并不是什么自私。”

“你也不用安慰我了，你自己都是个孩子”安娜温柔的看着安吉拉。

“真抱歉让你烦恼我的事情，这件事我能处理好的，不用担心”

“你也多休息，别太拼了，你比法拉也大不了多少”

说完安娜就离开了，安吉拉站在原地，有些担心，但又相信强大的安娜指挥官能处理好这件事情。

只是事情似乎没有那么顺利，因为她再次看到法拉的时候是安娜的葬礼。

这时候的法拉已经长大了，不再是当年那个留着短发的可爱女孩。她已经长的相当高大，比起母亲的美丽更多的是父亲的英俊。她的气质也变得锐利，像一只成熟的鹰隼随时都可以咬杀自己的猎物。

她在葬礼上一言不发，甚至没有落泪。复杂的感情都被封闭在她的躯体中，她看着棺材中破碎的狙击枪慢慢将手中的白花放在了被子弹击穿的镜头前。棺盖慢慢封闭，所有的一切都被沉进了泥土中，法拉在安娜的墓碑前久久没有离开。

安吉拉担心的走了过去。

“博士，我没事的”法拉的视线依旧停留在墓碑上。

“我依旧会成为一名战士，这点从来都没有变”

安吉拉不知如何回答，思索片刻后轻轻握住了她的手。

“什么都可以和我说，别太压抑自己”她的声音很轻，也怕这不和礼数的举动会让法拉抗拒，毕竟她已经不是孩子了。

“谢谢你，博士，我早就有心理准备，而且我也不是当年那个孩子了”法拉并没有甩开安吉拉的手。

“我相信她与拉神都会守护我的”法拉看向安吉拉，嘴角很勉强的挑起，这时安吉拉才发现她的眼底也和安娜一样纹了荷鲁斯之眼，只是因为之前法拉都没有正对她让她没有发现。

葬礼结束后，法拉与安吉拉一同回到了守望先锋基地，那时还是盛夏，阳光照在人的脸上有些微微发烫，守望先锋基地门口被照的透亮。法拉停在了基地的门口，她与安吉拉对视，表情严肃的让安吉拉有些无措。

“我会加入埃及军队来证明自己的实力，我一定会足够强大到能够加入守望先锋和你并肩战斗”她的声音非常坚定。

安吉拉稍稍惊讶了一下法拉的成长，随后点点头“我等着你的加入”

“那我和你约好了”

虽然安吉拉觉得这种事并不用这么严肃的约定，但她还是点了点头。

少女们做了一个小小的约定。

后来的变故太快，守望先锋解散，法拉只好加入了海力士国际保安公司继续在埃及奋斗，守护着埃及的人民。安吉拉去了绿洲城继续她的研究，纳米技术上的突破能让她拯救更多的人。两人失去了联系，但却在看不到的地方飞速成长，共同守护这个世界。

终于在一个夏日，温斯顿发来了守望先锋的召集令，战士们从世界各地回应着召集，他们有机会再次一起战斗，拯救这个世界。

新基地很简陋，还有黑爪入侵过的痕迹。终于抽出时间的安吉拉与法拉在基地门口相遇。

阳光正好，照在人的脸上有些微微发烫，新基地的门口被照的透亮，两人先是一愣然后相视而笑。在这个瞬间她们好像变回了少女，就像19年前的那个盛夏一样。


End file.
